Un muggle sabe demasiado
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: 2 CAPITULO Kaitlin se aburre en el campamento de sus tíos,hasta que empieza a notar cosas extrañas...Como una carpa con tres chimeneas o un viejo con un camisón floreado,por ejemplo
1. El descubrimiento de Kaitlin

Disclaimer: Todo lo que les suene familiar, pertenece a J.K Rowling. Lo que no, es de mi propiedad.  
  
Nota de la autora: Este es mi segundo fic, lo escribí hace mil años pero recién ahora lo publico. En una historia corta, de sólo dos capítulos. Se me ocurrió la idea poco después de que saliera el cuarto libro, como se darán cuenta cuando lo lean. Si les gusta, dejen reviews, y si no, también pueden hacerlo, nooo hay problema.  
  
Un muggle sabe demasiado  
  
Capítulo 1: El descubrimiento de Kaitlin  
  
Kaitlin Moore suspiró: se estaba aburriendo como un hongo y eso que recién era el primer día. ¿Cómo sobreviviría toda la semana hasta que Dex regresara? No podría soportarlo, seguro que no. Moriría... del aburrimiento.  
  
A su madre le había parecido una buena idea que Kaitlin visitara por dos semanas el campamento donde trabajaba su tío Roald durante las vacaciones de verano. Ella aceptó encantada de poder volver a ver a su primo Dex y romper algo la monotonía de sus vacaciones. Sin embargo, al llegar sólo estaban allí sus tíos y su primo de ocho años, Ethan, un mocoso insoportable y malcriado. Recién entonces le dijeron que su otro primo estaba en casa de un amigo y no regresaría hasta la semana siguiente.  
  
Lo peor era que seguramente su tía Adrice la usaría de niñera para sacarse de encima al molesto de su hijo menor. Claro que no lo admitiría nunca, parecía pensar que el chico era perfecto, sobre todo comparado con Dex, que "siempre hacía todo mal" según su madre. Kaitlin no opinaba así. A pesar de que ella era un año más grande que su primo, se llevaban genial. Pero ahora estaba sola, sin saber qué hacer para matar el tiempo, hasta que se le ocurrió la Idea Salvadora. Podría agarrar su nueva cámara de fotos y buscar algo interesante para el proyecto del curso de fotografía. Hacía dos años que lo había empezado (el curso, no el proyecto) y ya estaba convencida de que sería fotógrafa al crecer. Llevaba su cámara a todas partes. Se le ocurrió ir al bosque que quedaba del otro lado del campamento. Para no dar toda la vuelta cruzaría directamente por la zona de carpas, algo que su tío le había prohibido para no molestar a los clientes.  
  
Ése año parecía más lleno de gente que lo habitual, por eso sus tíos estaban tan contentos. Al caminar entre las carpas, Kaitlin comenzó a mirar con curiosidad a sus dueños. Y ahí fue cuando, horrorizada, se dio cuenta de que algo no funcionaba bien. ¿Era su imaginación o esa carpa tenía una chimenea, con humo y todo? Y aquella otra parecía tener tres pisos... y ni hablar de la de al lado que tenía un jardín con una fuente, un reloj de sol y una pila para pájaros. Esto no puede ser real, debo estar soñando, pensó asustada. Pero le gota que desbordó el vaso del miedo fueron los tres negros cocinado algo sospechosamente parecido a un perro en un fuego púrpura. Se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo hasta la cabaña de sus tíos. Se metió rápido en la cama, segura de tener fiebre. No se levantó hasta la mañana siguiente, ni siquiera para cenar, después del susto ya no tuvo hambre. Pero mientras desayunaba se sintió mejor, ahora ya estaba convencida de que todo había sido producto de su imaginación, tenía demasiada. A pesar de eso, tenía la desagradable sensación de que necesitaba comprobarlo. Así que por la tarde volvió a agarrar su cámara y volvió a atravesar las hileras de carpas en dirección al lejano bosque.  
  
Estaba bastante tranquila y relajada, mientras caminaba silbaba alegremente. Hasta que volvió a ver todo lo del día anterior, salvo los tres negros, que no estaban allí. Al mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que nadie parecía sorprendido en absoluto de las extrañas carpas. Incluso, al observar a la gente durante un rato notó que la mayoría no estaba vestida muy normalmente que digamos. Algunos llevaban túnicas, otros trajes de etiqueta (¿qué hacían así arreglados en un campamento?) y algunos llevaban combinaciones muy raras: un hombre tenía un poncho y una pollera escocesa, otro un camisón floreado, una mujer con una camiseta de fútbol y pantalones de terciopelo debajo de un vestido corto, y cosas por el estilo. También actuaban de forma inusual, como si escondieran algo. Siguió caminado tratando de parecer natural, aunque tenía que contenerse para no gritar. Parecía una pesadilla. A medida que avanzaba, encontraba cosas cada vez más extrañas, como unas escarapelas que cantaban y cosas así. Finalmente decidió regresar, sus tíos notarían su ausencia.  
  
A partir de ese día, Kaitlin recorrió varias veces la "zona misteriosa" como la llamaba, con la excusa de que iba a sacar fotos o a leer al bosque. Sacar fotos sí que lo hizo, pero prefirió fotografiar a los lugares, cosas y personas raras que veía en sus paseos. Además, trataba de escuchar todas las conversaciones que podía, para conseguir información sobre lo que pasaba. De esa forma descubrió que todos venían a ver un importante evento, luego se enteró que era algo así como un deporte llamado "Cruivitch" (no pudo escucharlo bien) y de que todos ellos eran magos. Esto último no lo escuchó, lo vio con sus propios ojos. Tenían varitas mágicas y escobas voladoras. Y también supo que algunos de ellos eran los que se encargaban de que los muggles (así llamaban a la gente normal como Kaitlin) no se dieran cuenta de que pasaba nada inusual. Mucho éxito no tenían, hasta Ethan había comenzado a sospechar, y eso que ni se acercaba a las carpas. Un día exclamó:  
  
- ¡Mami, esa mujer es una bruja!- y señaló a una señora que acababa de llegar al campamento, que por suerte no lo escuchó.  
  
Tía Adrice le explicó que las brujas no existen. Pero su marido, que había escuchado todo, comentó medio en broma, medio en serio:  
  
- Puede que no sean brujos, pero que son raros... son raros. Parecen estar completamente locos.  
  
Kaitlin no les había contado nada por temor a que la creyeran loca a ella también. Cuando revelará las fotos se las mostraría. Ahora que lo pensaba, su tío también estaba muy raro últimamente, perdía la memoria con frecuencia. Poco después, se enteró del causante de la amnesia: un día siguió a su tío y en un momento vio cómo un hombre sacaba la varita y lo hechizaba. Evidentemente lo hizo para borrarle la memoria y le sorprendió el hecho de que ninguno de los "agentes" (del Ministerio, pero ella no lo sabía) sospechara de ella. En realidad sí había uno que sospechaba de Kaitlin: con tanto ir y venir era inevitable. Pero, como estaba sobrecargado de trabajo, no tuvo la posibilidad de seguirla o averiguar algo. Además, esas cosas no formaban parte de su departamento, no era asunto suyo. Después de todo, una adolescente no sería peligrosa.  
  
Por fin llegó el domingo, el día tan esperado: el regreso de Dex. Se moría de ganas de contarle todo. Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron así. Cuando Dex llegó dijo que se sentía mal, luego descubrieron que tenía fiebre y tía Adrice no permitió que Ethan o Kaitlin se le acercaran, para no contagiarse.  
  
Por eso, en lugar de pasar el día con su primo, se fue caminar por las parcelas de carpas. Encontró a dos mujeres conversando y, fingiendo que se ataba los cordones, se detuvo a escucharlas.  
  
- ¿El partido comienza mañana a las ocho, no?  
  
- Sí. Seguro que ganará Irlanda, no importa lo que digan sobre ese muchacho búlgaro.  
  
- Gane quien gane, es la final y no me la perdería por nada en el mundo. Ojalá Inglaterra pudiera haber ganado la copa...  
  
Kaitlin tampoco se lo perdería. Tenía un plan. De alguna manera, se las ingeniaría para estar en el campamento a la hora indicada para seguir a los magos que se dirigirían a cualquiera que fuera donde el partido tuviera lugar. Sabía que no podría entrar, había escuchado a alguien comentando lo caras que eran las entradas, o sea que al igual que en el mundo normal se necesitaban entradas para pasar y ella obviamente no tenía. Pero al menos, miraría desde afuera lo que pudiese.  
  
¡Quién sabía lo que podría llegar a pasar! 


	2. Una noche fatal

1 Disclaimer: Si hay algo que les parece sospechosamente conocido, es propiedad de J.K Rowling. En cambio, tanto Kaitlin Moore como su familia, son idea original mía.  
  
¡Gracias por los reviews! Ahí van mis respuestas:  
  
lora chang: Me alegro de que te guste. En cuanto a lo de los capítulos, se me da mejor escribir historias cortas más que las largas(aunque de éstas también he escrito unas cuantas) y este fic se dio así. En cuanto tenga un minuto libre, voy a leer tu historia. Por ahora, tengo que sacarme de encima todos los exámenes.  
  
Arabella: Aquí tienes la segunda parte. Por cierto, empecé a leer tu historia, ¿puede ser que antes la hayas publicado en otra web?  
  
Polgara: Me temo que los Weasley no se cruzaran con Kaitlin... por suerte. Lo único que le faltaba a la chica para que le diera un ataque al corazón era que Arthur la sometiera a un interminable interrogatorio sobre la vida de los muggle. Y una pequeña aclaración: no estuve dos años escribiendo esta historia. La escribí hace dos años, pero no tenía dónde publicarla. Pero igual, admito que soy una vaga Cuídate tú también.  
  
Anna Voig: ¡Gracias por tu comentario!  
  
PIKAHARRY: Bueno, lo de los capítulos ya lo aclaré. La historia no daba para alargarla. Muchas gracias por tu review.  
  
2 Capítulo 2: Una noche fatal  
  
Kaitlin planeó con todo detalle su escapada, ya que sería terrible si alguno de sus tíos notaba su ausencia durante la noche y más si se lo contaban a su adorable madre. Nadie se dio cuenta de lo callada que estaba, ocupados con Dex que vaya a saberse qué era lo que tenía, tosía mucho y seguía con fiebre. No parecía grave, aunque por sus quejas, uno podía pensar que se estaba muriendo o algo así.  
  
Durante la mañana del lunes se la pasó tratando de conseguir toda la información que fuera posible, para organizarse mejor. Supo que el estadio o lo que fuera estaba del otro lado del bosque y que sonaría una señal para avisar cuando la gente tenía que dirigirse allí. A la tarde, trató de atravesar el bosque para conocer el lugar. Pero justo cuando estaba por llegar, recordó haber dejado el gas abierto, así que se volvió corriendo. Sin embargo, al llegar a la casa se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrado. Qué raro. La segunda vez que lo intentó, le pasó casi lo mismo: recordó que no había lavado los platos y seguro que se enojarían, su tía se lo había pedido como un favor. Al llegar y ver que los platos estaban relucientes, se dio cuenta de que había sido engañada. Y tenía la certeza de que era culpa de algún mago, cosa que la enfureció. Pero ya era tarde para salir de nuevo, por lo menos hasta la noche.  
  
Durante las dos veces que había intentado atravesar el bosque y había pasado por el campamento, observó que la gente se iba entusiasmando cada vez más a medida que se acercaba la noche. Kaitlin también. Le parecía que el tiempo transcurría muy despacio ¿o era su imaginación? Pero llegó y pasó la hora de la cena, y todos se fueron a la cama. Eso era algo desacostumbrado para ella: en su casa, se iba a dormir mucho más tarde, sobre todo en vacaciones. Ahora eso le convenía. Esperó en su habitación hasta le pareció que todos se habían dormido. Entonces tomó unas almohadas, las aplastó y las acomodó sobre la cama para que pareciera que había alguien allí. Luego agarró un buzo, la linterna y la cámara de fotos. Lo más en silencio posible, salió por la ventana, asegurándose de que quedaba abierta para después poder volver a entrar.  
  
Una vez fuera, corrió hacia el campamento donde la gente ya comenzaba a caminar hacia al bosque. Llevaban cosas como banderas que cantaban, escarapelas luminosas rojas y verdes que gritaban, sombreros con tréboles que se movían, bufandas con leones que rugían de verdad, entre otras cosas. Ella se sentía algo desubicada por no llevar nada, pero hizo como si fuera parte del grupo. Todos parecían alegres, algunos hasta se pusieron a cantar. Kaitlin se preguntó si no estarían un poco borrachos. Cerca de la mitad del bosque volvió a tener la sensación de que se olvidaba algo importante, pero no podía adivinar qué era. Además, ya la habían engañado dos veces, no habría una tercera. Esta vez seguiría hasta el final y vería a dónde iban todos. Después de veinte minutos de caminar por entre los árboles, las personas delante de ella se detuvieron y lo vio: un estadio de un tamaño gigantesco todo pintado de dorado. Curiosamente, ahora era cuando la sensación de haberse olvidado algo era más fuerte. No sabía que era por el repelente contra muggles que tenía el edificio, ni tampoco le hubiera importado: ningún olvido del mundo, por más importante que fuera, la sacaría de ahí. Ese repelente podía servir muy bien con un muggle adulto y responsable, pero ella no era ni lo uno ni lo otro y ya había visto demasiado como para adivinar la verdad.  
  
Cuando la gente comenzó a formarse para ingresar, ella se apartó. Sabía que no la dejarían pasar sin una entrada, y cabía la posibilidad de que se dieran cuenta que ella era distinta. Así que se escondió y de pasó sacó unas cuantas fotos, tanto a los brujos como al estadio. Finalmente, todos estuvieron dentro y ya no tenía nada que hacer, salvo esperar a que el partido terminara para ver a la gente salir y sacar más fotos y averiguar más cosas. Total, si tardaban mucho se iba y listo. Buscó un escondite un poco alejado del estadio para que ese horrible presentimiento desapareciera. A pesar de que pasó un rato muy largo escondida, con todo lo que tenía que pensar y reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido en la última semana, el tiempo se le pasó volando. Antes de darse cuenta, los magos y hechiceras pasaron cerca de ella cantando y gritando. Parecía que había ganado Irlanda, después de todo. Al llegar a las carpas, ninguno parecía tener ganas de terminar la fiesta y Kaitlin se quedó un rato caminado por el lugar y admirando los festejos. En un momento miró el reloj, y alarmada se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. Tenía que volverse inmediatamente y eso hizo, sin saber lo que le esperaba. Porque al llegar entendió que esa sensación de haberse olvidado algo no era producto de la magia: encontró la ventana de su habitación cerrada y esa ventana sólo se abría desde adentro. ¿Cómo podía ser si se había asegurado que quedara abierta? Con un escalofrío, recordó que, para mantenerla abierta, se tenía que poner algo que la trabara ¡y se le había olvidado! Eso sí que era mala suerte, ¿qué haría? Caminó alrededor de la casa, para ver si alguien había dejado una ventana abierta, pero todas estaban bien cerradas. Estaba tratando de pensar qué hacer, cuando un mago se le acercó a preguntarle qué hacía ahí sola a esa hora y lejos de las carpas. Kaitlin, con todo descaro, le preguntó a él por qué estaba allí. Éste le respondió malhumorado que estaba terminando con su ronda de vigilancia y también le dijo que "no debería molestar a los muggles". Ella decidió irse para no tener más problemas de los que ya tenía.  
  
En el campamento quedaban pocos festejando. Para descansar un poco, se sentó contra un árbol y, antes de darse cuenta, se durmió.  
  
Al principio no supo qué la había despertado, pero luego se avivó: los gritos. ¿Por qué gritaban? Parecía como si todos estuviera chillando, se habían acabado los festejos y las canciones. También se escuchaba ruidos de ramas al romperse, de gente que corría. Era horrible, no entendía nada. Estaba agotada y no alcanzaba a reaccionar. Hasta que alguien le pasó por arriba, ahí sí que se le fue el sueño. Pegó un salto y miró alrededor, espantada.  
  
Vio a personas que corrían desesperadas al bosque, huyendo de algo que lanzaba chispas verdes y sonaba a disparos. Las risas y gritos eran ensordecedores, parecían de borrachos. Entonces, apareció una potente luz verde que lo iluminó todo.  
  
Un grupo de magos, sin rostro, que miraban hacia arriba y caminaban dando eses y derribando todo lo que les estorbara el paso, quemando carpas, revoleando cosas... Mientras, se les iban uniendo más hombres y los chillidos de la gente aumentaban.  
  
Y ahí se dio cuenta porque miraban hacia arriba. Encima de ellos flotaban una especie de muñecos que con el movimiento de sus varitas se retorcían como títeres. Aunque forzó la vista, no alcanzó a distinguirlos bien. Buscó su linterna: estaba rota, se había acostado encima de ésta. ¡El flash de la cámara! Enseguida la sacó, por suerte no le había pasado nada. También usó el zoom para acercar la imagen y sacó la fotografía, para poder ver a las cuatro figuras voladoras. A la única que alcanzó a ver en el breve destello de luz fue la más pequeña. Se le secó la garganta.  
  
La reconoció de inmediato, sin lugar a dudas.  
  
¡Era Ethan!  
  
Le llevó un buen rato poder reaccionar, se quedó de piedra, parada como una estaca mientras todos corrían en torno suyo. Luego de recuperarse de la sensación de sorpresa y horror, sintió ira, una ira como no había sentido nunca. No pensó en nada salvo en estrangular a esos tipos con sus propias manos y borrarles esas sonrisas que tendrían debajo de las capuchas que les cubrían los rostros. Corrió, más bien voló, hacia donde estaban ellos, completamente furiosa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre el primero que encontró, quien la empujó con violencia para apartarla de sí.  
  
Pese a lo fuerte del golpe, Kaitlin consiguió levantarse, pero cuando ya estaba por volver a tirarse, alguien la tomó del brazo.  
  
- Cuidado, niña. Anda al bosque y escóndete, nosotros nos encargaremos de bajar a los muggles, no te metas.  
  
El hombre no llevaba ni capucha ni máscara, y ella pudo reconocerlo: era el que la había mandado a dormir. No tenía ninguna intención de irse, pero tuvo que hacerlo: la muchedumbre la arrastró.  
  
Hacía mucho Kaitlin había visto una película en la cual se formaba una multitud de hombres que arrastraban todo a su paso, como en una avalancha. Siempre pensó que era una exageración, hasta ese momento. Las cientos de personas que huían hacia el bosque consiguieron llevarla contra su voluntad. Cuando pudo soltarse un poco, se trepó a un árbol, allí no la pisotearían y podría averiguar lo que le pasaba a su familia. Descubrió a un grupo de magos que trataban de acercarse a los encapuchados, pero les era difícil debido a la muchedumbre que gritaba y corría. Tal vez fueran los que bajarían a sus tíos.  
  
Los faroles que antes alumbraban el lugar se iban apagando, en la oscuridad que se cernía sobre el páramo se escuchaban chillidos de angustia, niños que lloraban y la gente que corría. Era desolador.  
  
En un momento, el grupo de los encapuchados desapareció del campo de visión de Kaitlin, quien trató de asomarse lo más posible. Una de las ramas no resistió su peso y se rompió, ella resbaló... y por milagro logró sujetarse de otra rama a tiempo. Jadeando, volvió a treparse con dificultad a donde estaba antes. Se sentía terriblemente mal, tanto física como emocionalmente. La cabeza le daba vueltas, le dolía hasta el último músculo, estaba cansada; pero por encima de todos eso estaba preocupada y asustada por su familia. Se sentía desesperada, impotente y llena de furia. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba llorando, primero una lágrima, luego otra, y al final un torrente. Trató de evitarlo, pero no pudo parar, y eso que no era una llorona. Sus gemidos quedaron ahogados por la manga de su buzo, lloró hasta quedarse con los ojos rojos y completamente secos.  
  
No paró de llorar hasta que comenzaron los chillidos, mucho más intensos e histéricos que antes. Esto la sorprendió, no se le ocurrió que podría haber pasado, a menos que... Apartó ese horrible pensamiento de su mente, y sacudió las ramas de alrededor para ver qué pasaba. Entonces, lo encontró. El motivo de los gritos no fue la caída de los Roberts, como ella se temía, sino una especie de gigantesco cartel de neón en forma de una tremenda calavera con una serpiente asquerosa. Emitía una potente luz verde y se agrandaba cada vez más. Como un acto reflejo, tomó su cámara (cuya cinta para colgársela del cuello había sido su salvación de la destrucción total) y le sacó una foto. En realidad, con lo nerviosa que estaba, la mano le tembló y apretó el botón más de una vez, pero eso no importaba.  
  
De repente se acordó de su familia y casi se rompe el cuello tratando de ubicarlos, pero nada: no los veía por ningún lado, ni tampoco a los encapuchados. ¡¿Dónde estaban?! Al borde del pánico, se tiró del árbol. Fue pura suerte que no se partiera en dos. Cruzó el bosque a la velocidad del rayo, buscando desesperada a sus tíos y primos. Pasó por entre los brujos aterrorizados, sin prestarles atención. Y justo cuando pensaba que no los encontraría, escuchó un llanto muy familiar: ¡Ethan!  
  
Aunque estaba muerta del cansancio, comenzó a correr más rápido en dirección a los sollozos. Finalmente encontró un círculo de personas, en cuyo centro estaba su familia. Kaitlin nunca se sintió tan feliz de verlos a todos, incluso a Ethan. Ahí se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo los magos: ¡les estaban borrando la memoria! Supo lo que hacían ya que había oído hablar del tema a unos magos que decían que cuando se le borraba la memoria a alguien los ojos se le salían de foco y la cabeza caía hacia atrás, tal cual les pasaba en ese momento a sus tíos y primos.  
  
Se quedó allí, mirando el procedimiento sin moverse. Nadie reparó en ella. Luego los magos se llevaron a los Roberts hacia su casa. Kaitlin siguió ahí, sin poder reaccionar. Se sentía mareada. Por fin consiguió recuperarse lo suficiente como para caminar a la casa de sus tíos. Esta vez no tuvo problemas para entrar, alguien había dejado la ventana del cuarto de Dex abierta. Se metió dentro lo más sigilosa y silenciosamente posible, su primo dormía con una expresión que no reflejaba para nada lo sucedido aquella noche fatal.  
  
Lo primero que hizo cuando llegó a su dormitorio fue guardar la cámara, que créase o no estaba entera, aunque un poco magullada, y se acostó. Se quedó dormida al instante.  
  
Al día siguiente su tío Roald, tía Adrice, Dex y Ethan continuaban algo estupidizados por los efectos del borrado de memoria, pero se hizo evidente no recordaban nada. Mejor así, pensó Kaitlin. Ella misma hubiera preferido olvidarlo. Pero sabía que nunca podría hacerlo, ni aunque se deshiciera de las fotos.  
  
Algo bastante extraño fue que al parecer todos los magos querían irse lo más rápido posible del lugar, tal vez porque temían que los encapuchados atacaran de nuevo, o tal vez por lo de la calavera. El caso es que el campamento quedó vacío, era un poco deprimente. Kaitlin también regresó a su casa a los pocos días, su tía insistió en que parecía enferma y le convenía irse a su casa. Ella no puso objeción, se sentía muy mal de verdad.  
  
Transcurrió casi un año entero desde entonces y muchas cosas sucedieron en el mundo mágico durante ese lapso aunque Kaitlin no lo supiera. Ni le interesara saberlo. Ella tenía suficiente con lo que había visto esa noche, lo que se le había grabado en la retina no lo olvidaría más. Sus tíos y primos no recordaban ni lo más mínimo y a veces Kaitlin pensaba que tenían suerte. Sobre todo cuando, en plena madrugada, se despertaba con una horrible sensación de asfixia, y volvía a sentir a la muchedumbre que la arrastraba, otra vez escuchaba los gritos de terror, veía las fantasmagóricas luces, el frío de la noche la calaba hasta los huesos. Pero por encima de todo lo demás, estaba la imagen surrealista de su familia levitando, mientras los hombres con máscaras lanzaban carcajadas…  
  
No, no lo olvidaría mientras viviera. Pero las pesadillas irían menguando, y poco a poco dejaría de pensar en ello. Porque, al fin y al cabo, todos podemos realizar nuestros propios Encantamientos Desmemorizantes, aun si uno es sólo un muggle que sabe demasiado. 


End file.
